


Kiedyś, wcześniej, później, zaraz, już

by AngelsDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka i specyficznie zbudowana opowieść o radzeniu sobie z człowieczeństwem i tęsknotą za skrzydłami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedyś, wcześniej, później, zaraz, już

 

Kiedy Dean patrzył ukradkiem na swojego przyjaciela (byłego anioła!) zawsze łudził się, że nikt nie widzi tych spojrzeń.

Zielone oczy łowcy wyrażały więcej od słów, na które nigdy nie znajdował sposobności ani ostatecznej formy.

 _Dziękuję, że wyciągnąłeś mnie z Piekła. Żałuję, że nie pamiętam twoich skrzydeł_ , brzmiało cholernie źle. Kropka.

 

Castiel nie radził sobie z człowieczeństwem. Spadło na niego gwałtownie, podobnie jak innych dotykały choroby. Zniewalało jego umysł.

Nie rozumiał natłoku emocji, przerażała go kruchość ciała i to, że był bezradny. Stworzono go do czegoś większego. Do walki.

Teraz wiedział tylko jedno, że przyjdzie mu umrzeć. Kiedyś. Zapewne wcześniej niż później. Nie miał już skrzydeł, które mogły go uchronić przed niechybnym losem.

Zamiast ich potężnej ochrony, swoim bliskim oferował jedynie dwie słabe dłonie i serce. Serce sprawiające zbyt wiele kłopotów. Bijące za szybko na samą myśl o tym, by podejść do Deana, a następnie cichym głosem wyznać:

– Chciałbym jeszcze latać.

 

Intensywność snu sprawiła, że Dean wybudził się gwałtownie, zdezorientowany i zagubiony. Moc Casa już nie koiła umysłu łowcy, ale może to i lepiej, że koleś w znoszonym płaszczu nie mógł grzebać mu w głowie?

Dean podniósł się powoli, w ciszy przeszedł do łazienki. Tam, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, po czym zagapił się na własne odbicie w lustrze. Byle nie zerkać w dół, nie myśleć zbyt wiele o tym, jak bardzo pragnął tego, czego nie mógł mieć.

Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, by obudziło go zupełnie coś innego od ukłucia strachu. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Chciał zapomnieć, nie umiał.

Koszmar przypominał Piekło, jednak w ogóle nie przywoływał tamtych (zalanych alkoholem) uczuć. Wszędzie unosił się przytłaczający zapach krwi, która płynęła z płytkich nacięć na bladej skórze. Dean wiedział, że to jego dzieło – upajało go to.

Nie było żadnych innych detali, tylko rany precyzyjnie wycięte w kształt skrzydeł na plecach Castiela.

 

Motelowe drzwi odbiły się z hukiem od ściany. Dean poderwał się od stołu i już sięgał po broń, gdy zarejestrował, że na progu pokoju stoi Cas.

– Przepraszam, Dean – wyszeptał mężczyzna.

Łowca nie wiedział, czy przyjaciel przeprasza go za swoje zniknięcie bez słowa tydzień temu czy za obecne wtargnięcie. Ostatecznie uznał, że chodzi o obie sprawy. Wyprostował się, opuścił ręce i wykrzywił kpiąco.

– Co ty odwalasz, Cas? – zapytał.

Były anioł wszedł do pomieszczenia, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Następnie odwrócił się przodem do Deana i popatrzył na niego tak, że Winchester mógł tylko podziękować Samowi w myślach za przesiadywanie w pobliskiej bibliotece.

– Musiałem coś załatwić – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, uniknąwszy odpowiedzi na pytanie.

Jednak zanim Dean zdołał to skomentować w jakiś wulgarny sposób, Cas zdjął kurtkę i koszulę, którą miał pod spodem.

Podszedł kilka kroków bliżej.

– Co ty… – jęknął Dean.

Próbował sobie wmówić, że jego dłonie nie drżą. To tak bardzo przypominało sen.

– Musiałem – powtórzył Cas, następnie ściągnął cienką koszulkę przez głowę.

Odrzucił ją niedbale na podłogę, obok innych ubrań. Dean udawał przed sobą, że nie czuje, jak ślina napływa mu do ust. Nim sięgnął do warg Castiela (TAK!), ten odwrócił się plecami, na których widniały ogromne, wytatuowane skrzydła.

– Musiałem – powtarzał bez końca.

 

Zatrzymali się w zaroślach nieopodal jeziora. Silnik Impali mruczał jeszcze przez moment, zanim Dean przekręcił kluczyk i wyciągnął go ze stacyjki. Cas popatrzył na niego niepewnym, zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

– I co teraz? – spytał tym swoim niskim, chropowatym głosem.

– Teraz wyskakuj z ciuchów, koleżko – rzucił Dean.

Prychnął z rozbawieniem, widząc unoszące się w zdziwieniu brwi mężczyzny oraz jego wypełniającą się strachem twarz.

– Idziemy się wykąpać w jeziorze, zanim podjedziemy po wielkoluda – wytłumaczył Winchester, siląc się na lekki ton.

Przecież nie chodziło o nic więcej, prawda? Wcale nie o to, by móc jeszcze raz zlustrować wzrokiem wygojone już od jakiegoś czasu skrzydła. Nigdy nie zapytał, jak Cas zniósł proces powstawania tak rozległego tatuażu ani tym bardziej o to, skąd wziął pieniądze, by zapłacić za coś tak… misternego. Całość tworzyły przeplatające się linie od głęboko czarnych do jaśniejszych, niemal szarych. Skrzydła wydawały się tak rzeczywiste, jakby Castiel miał je zaraz rozłożyć, błysnąwszy oczami pełnymi Łaski.

Dean wiedział, że w torbie na tylnym siedzeniu auta znajduje się anielski sztylet. Owinięte w cielęcą skórę ostrze od dawna była jedyną pamiątką po tym, kim niegdyś był ich trzeci do pary. Sam rozważnie niczego nie komentował. Przynajmniej nie na poważnie. Czasami z nich żartował, ale na jego miejscu, Dean robiłby dokładnie to samo. Niemal prosili się o głupie komentarze.

Ciągle krążący wokół siebie, ale nigdy razem.

Cas pierwszy wysiadł z samochodu, rozbierał się bez zbędnych ruchów czy wahania. Kiedy został w samych majtkach – krótkich, czarnych bokserkach – spojrzał na również rozebranego łowcę i w niebieskich oczach zabłysło wyzwanie.

– Kto ostatni w wodzie, ten idzie po żarcie – krzyknął.

Puścił się biegiem. Dean patrzył na harmonijne ruchy jego ciała, które w końcu przywykło do człowieczeństwa. Skrzydła w ruchu tańczyły mężczyźnie przed oczami. Zapragnął ich dotknąć, zwinąć się pod nimi, otrzeć o ich powierzchnię. Pobiegł w ślad za upadłym aniołem, który teraz wydawał się niedościgniony, ale tylko pozornie.

Nim Castiel zdołał dotrzeć do wody, Dean złapał go rękami w pół, po czym siłą rozpędu okręcił prosto w lodowatą wodę. Wpadli do niej obaj, krztusząc się i kaszląc.

– Dean! – oburzył się Cas.

Jednak nie zdołał powiedzieć już nic więcej. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu przewiercało go, rozbijało na kawałki. Półleżeli w płytkiej, zimnej wodzie. Umazani przybrzeżnym szlamem, zmarznięci i potłuczeni, bo przecież Dean wszystko musiał zrobić po swojemu.

Castiel przymknął powieki, westchnął z rezygnacją i sięgnął po usta, które kusiły go od tak dawna.

Zlizał każde przekleństwo, wszystkie zwątpienia, bluźnierstwa i pochopne słowa.

Dean warknął i wgryzł się w dolną wargę Casa, zjechał zębami niżej, badając jego pokrytą dwudniowym zarostem brodę, potem szyję. Następnie wrócił wyżej, by wyszeptać wprost do jego ucha:

– Jeśli natychmiast mnie nie powstrzymasz, zerżnę cię tu i teraz.

Castiel jedynie wygiął się do tych słów, wypychając swoje biodra w kierunku ciała, które kiedyś sam odtworzył – komórka po komórce – na którym zostawił czerwony odcisk dłoni. Pragnął, by Dean zostawił na nim równie jednoznaczne ślady oraz zwyczajnie pragnął.

Jęknął, gdy poczuł palce łowcy badawczo przesuwające się po jego mokrej, pokrytej gęsią skórką i wilgotnym piaskiem skórze pleców.

Tak dobrze było móc znów latać.

 


End file.
